


ethereal.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‧     ❀     ‧Judal lets down his silken hair over his shoulders and open his thighs over his beloved.





	ethereal.

The atmosphere was sultry, the silk beneath Judal and his lover clinging to their sudoric skin, neglected articles of clothing either done away upon the floor or hanging off the exquisite bedding now in disarray.

A pool of starless locks washed over his shoulders pooling below him, Judal spread his thighs and meekly did his head tilt to the side, his bashful gaze resisted any form of contact with Sinbad, a self-effacing blush varnishing his bare cheeks, but all it took was a kiss upon the palm of his hand by his lover to fill him with both confidence and inexplicable giddiness, Judal could not recall the number of times they laid together in bed, yet each time it made his very entity skittish underneath Sinbad's loving gaze, they both appeared unruly, scuzzy lipstick evident on Sinbad's lips that were just as abused and swollen as Judal's.

The docility Judal displayed allowed Sinbad a clear view to all that he offered onto him, the beads of sweat dancing down his fair skin glistening beneath the enchanting gaze of moonlight pouring through the sheer curtains, it was as if he'd been bewitched by a being so _ethereal_. Judal's strands of wavy midnight bounced with each languid motion forward, plump lips smeared of red lipstick was left parted to freely allow his laments of bliss and breathy sighs to kiss his beloved, how they danced blithely with Sinbad's heavy groans. Judal's eyes were bittersweet and irresistible, it made Sinbad's very core set ablaze, the embrace of Sinbad's calloused hands settled at his hips tickled his sensitive skin, a caress looming down his spine, it made Judal submissive and arch against his hot touch. He was beginning to peak, his rose bound to blossom and his silent plea Sinbad caught onto from that needy gaze swimming along the current of endless salacity. 

Within that moment of unaccented whimpers and coursing warmth─ it seemed like a blissful eternity to Judal.

**Author's Note:**

>    
> i'm so terrible at consistency with my updates. uhh ?? i feel like this is rushed, as all of my stories feel like they are but i think i'm at a place where everything is going smoothly for me, and i just hope it'll stay that way for a bit longer. for the love of me i can't write anything without having erotica in it.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> 


End file.
